The Demigods Touch
by Nymph of the Uruwera
Summary: * Chapter 5 is up!* It is Harry's fifth year. Six new students come to Hogwarts, and interesting things begin to happen. Could be slashy!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction 

Ok guys, this is my first fic so please make any flames as gentle as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, blah, blah- so please don't sue me!!

However, I do own Diamond, Daine, Desiree, Delta, Delphi, and Delia. I'll explain a little bit about them, before you get into the story.

They are 6 sisters, who aren't really human. They're kind of demi-gods. I call them the 6 Fates, sort of like Muses. They are all beautiful in their own ways, all very powerful, they all look human (most of the time), and they are all about 3000 years old. Not all of them are wise-only Diamond, the eldest. I'll say more about them in detail, going from eldest to youngest.

Diamond is Destiny, which makes her very wise and generally serious. She does have a sort of wry humour, though. She doesn't usually get tangled up in the affairs of humans- that's Desiree and Delia's job. Diamond stays out of it, and quietly observes. She lives in a spherical room made out of crystal, which she calls (very originally) her Crystal Room. The crystal clarifies her vision, and she sees past, present, and future in it. The Crystal Room revolves around Cloud 9, which is the sisters' home base. 

What does Diamond look like? Very pale. She has long, impossibly straight, white-blond hair. It goes down to her knees. Her skin is pearly, almost translucent, and her eyes are silver. She has the facial bone structure of a Siamese cat. High cheekbones, pointed chin- even pointed ears! Actually, she looks like one of the elves out of LoTR. 

She is VERY tall (about 9") and slim. She has almost no curves. You couldn't possibly guess at her age.

Next is Daine, the Fate of Death. Being that makes her both quite scary and grim. Her job is to guide dead people's souls to wherever they go. Because of that, she is one of the most human of the Fates. She is also serious, with a ready and biting wit. One of Daine's names is The Huntress. She has a special bond with all predators, except for humans. She can turn herself into any predator at will, particularly birds of prey and wolves. She roams the world with her pack of hounds and a bow in her hand. Daine tries not to get involved with anything human (except for the dead), but usually ends up hauling Delia out of trouble.

Daine is also tall, and very muscular, strong, fast, agile, and lithe. She is grim-looking. Her hair is black (going silver), coarse, and cropped short. Her eyes are amber or gold, depending on her mood. Daine looks about 40 (of course, she's much older than that).

Third eldest is Desiree- Desire. **She** is a trickster. Her mischievousness borders on evil- but she never goes that far, thank goodness. Because she is Desire, nobody can resist her- only those who are Destined for a particular person. She can have any lover-male or female- and does. She delights in changing her appearance to suit her lover, and even more in **meddling.** Thus, Diamond doesn't like her that much. In fact, none of her sisters do. Except for Delia, who loves everyone.

It's kind of hard to describe Desiree's appearance, as she is forever changing. However, she does have a true form. That is of a 27-year-old ravishing beauty, with gorgeous auburn hair, and sparkling green eyes. Her skin is flawless, and her figure is lush. The very air around her reeks of seductiveness.

Delta is sister number 4, and represents Dream. Indeed, she is very dreamy. She lives on Cloud 7, which is just above Cloud 9. She spends almost all her time sleeping, and uses her powerful mind to send dreams to mortals. She's a lovely and sweet person, but it's very hard to hold a lengthy conversation with her- she's always falling asleep!

However, when Delta does wake up (only when she is needed), her powers are phenomenal. 

Delta looks like a pretty, slightly chubby, mid-teen. Her hair is a mousy golden-brown, and quite curly. Her eyes are soft brown, and doe-shaped. She's short, and delicately boned. 

Guess who's Doom and Despair? Yup, Delphi. In some ways, Delphi and Daine are very alike, in others they are not. First of all, they look the most similar of the sisters. They both have short dark hair, though Delphi's is solid raven, not broken by threads of silver. The two sisters also have the same bone structure, except Delphi is very gaunt and hollow looking, and does not look strong. Rather, she looks like she'd snap in half if you pushed her over. Appearances can be deceiving. Delphi is actually very tough, like a metal needle. Anyways, Delphi's eyes are dark and haunted, not tawny. She is very pale.

Then again, they have almost opposite roles. While Daine leads the dead, Delphi mourns for them. Her favourite *haunts* include deserted battlefields, drafty old castles, and other sad places. Delphi has **no** sense of humour at all, and is solemn, sombre, and morbid. The only time she stops her mourning is for something important, or to go to a family meeting.

Last but not least is Delia- Delirium and Delight. As you may have gathered already, the youngest child can be quite troublesome. She doesn't mean to be- she's just so hyperactive that trouble comes to **her**. She's a bouncy girl with inhuman amounts of energy, who loves absolutely **everybody**. It's not in her nature to hate or even dislike somebody. Because she loves everyone so much, she wants to see them happy. Wherever people are unhappy, she goes around trying to fix them up. Unfortunately, there are so many sad people in this world, and Delia usually makes a mess of things. Thus, she causes a few problems. Well, not a few- lots.

Delia even looks slightly delirious. She is always laughing maniacally, popping gum, or bouncing around. She has one blue eye, one green, which roll about as if they have lives of their own. Her hair is continually changing its length, colour, and appearance, even as you watch. She is short and skinny, with pale skin, and fine, pointed features. Her smile is wide and her teeth are also pointed.


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

Diamond and Daine sat on Cloud 9, discussing a letter that had come for them that day. It was made of parchment, and bore the wax Hogwarts seal. Daine sat stroking the magnificent eagle owl that had delivered it. It closed its eyes in contentment as she cooed in its ears, saying over and over how beautiful it was.

Diamond closed **her** eyes in exasperation. "Daine, could you please concentrate on the task at hand? It's quite important."

Daine sighed and gave the owl a look, which said plainly 'I'll see you later'. The owl flew off, radiating an aura of glumness. Diamond looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should call a family conference before I read out the letter."

"Yes," Daine agreed. "That would be better." She linked hands with Diamond, and they both closed their eyes.

'Desiree, Delta, Delphi, Delia!' The sisters cried out mentally. 'Family conference, NOW!'

They released hands and sat down on the soft fluffy material of the cloud. Nor did they wait long.

Desiree arrived first, in a cloud of heavily perfumed purple smoke. She was accompanied by several hundred vivid pink butterflies, and the melodic tinkling of chimes. She held a hat in her hand.

"Well," Desiree smiled brightly. "It's certainly hot up here! I'm glad I brought my hat." She tottered over to them via the air, on ultra high heels.

Next came Delta. Pop! And she materialized in front of them, floating on a plush blue cushion. The fourth sister looked up sleepily and asked, "So what's this about?"

Daine hushed her, saying, "We'll explain later."

Delta shrugged. "Whatever."

With Delphi's appearance, it sounded as though a huge creaky door was swinging open in front of them. A rectangular space of nothingness was cut out in the fabric of air before them. Through that portal stepped Delphi, sombre and perfectly composed. With a solemn nod to each of her siblings already there, she floated over to Cloud 9 and sat on its fluffy edge.

BOOM! Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Multi-coloured flowers of light bloomed everywhere, and pieces of neon confetti showered down on the clouds. Maniacal laughter echoed through the skies, and all was chaos (at least for a moment). A rainbow beam of light was shooting up from Earth at a very fast pace. It burst through the clouds nearest to them, curved over, and stopped a couple of inches before Desiree's terrified face. There, laughing and yahooing, was Delia. She rode on the rainbow like one would a horse. She gave it a grateful pat, and slid down off its back on to the springy cloud. She laughed at all her elder sisters' gaping mouths, and said (as if it explained everything), "Well, Blackie does like to go flying."

'BLACKIE?' thought Daine incredulously. But, even though the tame rainbow was anything but black, she did not question Delia's odd choice of name. Everything in Delia's world was odd.

The youngest Fate turned to her steed, and intoned solemnly, "Your duty here is done, Blackie of the Rainbow kind. You may go now." Then she fell into a fit of giggles. Blackie bowed its head, and arced back towards terra firma. Delia watched it go, then spun around to face her siblings. "And what is so important, Diamond? Daine?"

Immediately the Fates were all ears. Diamond, as the eldest, stood and cleared her throat. "Today, we got a letter, addressed to all of us, with the Hogwarts stamp attached. Yes, it is from Albus Dumbledore-" 

Desiree gave a squeal of delight.

"- And I'd like to remind you, Desiree, that Albus is no longer a young man."

Desiree let out a small "Oh."

"Anyways," continued Diamond, "He needs our help. Apparently, some things that should be happening aren't, and our influence would be just enough to set these events in motion."

"What sort of things?" inquired Delta, all weariness gone.

"Well, there are some people who are Destined to be together at Hogwarts. That's Desiree's and my domain. Also, Albus would like us to sort of create 'bridges of friendship' between the houses. You can help with that, Delia. But everybody should do something. It could be interesting."

Delphi looked thoughtful. "So, how are we supposed to do all this?"

Diamond smiled, and answered, "Albus wants us to pose as students."

"WHAT?" cried all the others.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got it all worked out. We can all change our physical appearances to look younger, and it won't be too hard to act like schoolgirls. I will be in 7th year, Daine in 6th, Desiree in 5th, Delta in 4th, Delphi in 3rd, and Delia in 2nd. So how about it?"

The girls began to voice their thoughts aloud.

"Whatever." Muttered Delta. That was her favourite word when she was tired.

Delphi said earnestly to Daine, "I've always respected Albus. Wisest mortal I've ever met." Daine nodded back, agreeing, "Yes, this could be interesting."

Delia was literally springing up and down with glee. "Oh, this is going to be so FUN!"

"I wonder if Albus still throws those absolutely wicked parties?" mused Desiree.

Diamond watched all of this happily. "So I guess this means we're going, then?"

"Yes!" yelled her sisters.

"Girls, we're going to Hogwarts!" 

~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~

PLEASE review, I will love you forever if you do! Plus, I promise I will review all YOUR fanfics, k? 

So what's going to happen at Hogwarts, with some certain people interfering? Only one way to find out- keep reading!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Harry tugged at his trunk, trying in vain to lug it across Platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express. He still wasn't very strong. Although Quidditch had given him fast reflexes and lots of stamina, it hadn't built up his muscles. You don't really need strength to be a Seeker.

He paused to wipe the sweat off his brow, and lifted his eyes to sweep the chattering crowds. With a shock, his emerald eyes connected with another pair- beautiful, silver/grey orbs.

Harry flinched, and quickly lowered his gaze again. He could feel his cheeks flushing, and cursed inwardly. 'Dammit! Why can't I just act NORMAL around Malfoy? Why is he looking at me anyway? Why, oh why, do I have to have a crush on my enemy? Stupid hormones.' 

With these confused thoughts tumbling through his brain, Harry picked up his trunk absently and started to drag it over to the train.

"Harry!" He jerked upright (dropping his trunk gladly), and grinned when he saw his two best friends hurrying towards him.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry cried joyfully, and slung his arms around their shoulders. "God, Ron, you've grown even more over the holidays!"

Hermione laughed. "You're happy today, Harry. Anything we should know?"

"Nah, I'm just going home! Say, Ron, you're much stronger than I am. Could you get my luggage on the train?"

"No problem," answered Ron, and hefted Harry's trunk.

So the three friends wandered over to the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing, and all thoughts of Draco Malfoy slipped from Harry's mind.

At the same time, the aforementioned Slytherin was watching 'The Dream Team', as he had nicknamed them. His look of cold disdain and signature smirk masked his true thoughts. While any casual observer might have thought he was merely planning more painful ways to murder Harry Potter and his friends, that person could not be more farther from the truth. In fact, Draco Malfoy's thoughts went something like this:

'IhaveacrushonHarryPotterIhaveacrushonHarryPotterIhaveacrushonHarryPotter… oh crap!'

Suddenly a voice interrupted Draco's hysterical inner ramblings.

"So, Draco, still spying on Wonder boy?"

He turned to the blonde girl and drawled, "So, Parkinson, still stalking me?"

Pansy Parkinson squealed and ran over to her friend. "Still as biting as ever, Drake!"

Draco grinned, his first real smile in weeks. "As much as I hate getting sentimental, Pans, I have to admit I missed you."

Pansy smiled at him, and leant against the brick wall beside him, assuming a serious air. She looked in the direction that Draco was once more staring in, and studied the view. She pursed her lips, and began with a very straight face, "Well, he does have a nice ass…"

"Pansy!" yelled Draco. "I can't believe you are still thinking that I like Harry-bloody-Potter, the-Boy-who-bloody-well-Lived! You are SO wrong!"

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered. "Face it Drake, you are in deep."

The only answer the boy had for that was a look that could freeze fire. He turned away from her, and stared back into the crowd.

'By Salazar's beard! He is hopeless.' Thought Pansy.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion. A ripple of unrest was moving through the milling students and families, all crowded onto the platform.

"Who are **they**?"

"I've never seen them before."

"They must be new."

"Merlin! She is **hot!"**

"Not just hot- beautiful."

"Ohmigod! The little one has blue hair!"

"I wonder where they came from?"

The causes of the disturbance were six girls, who were all very interesting-looking, and who were huddled together with their luggage and their Hogwarts robes already on.

The hordes of students whispered, and stood on tiptoes to peer at the strangers. Draco frowned and jumped on a bench to get a better look.

There was a coolly elegant blonde with extremely long hair, a tall muscular brunette whose eyes seemed to be a gold colour, a sleepy looking girl with pretty brown ringlets, a tall thin brunette with dark bottomless eyes, a small skinny girl with electric blue hair, and… whoa! The most amazingly beautiful girl Draco had ever seen, and he had seen some.

Pansy heard him gasp, and asked anxiously, "Are they prettier than me?" 

Draco looked down on her in disdain, with a look that said, 'Grow up Pansy.' He stepped off the bench, and said, "Maybe we'd better board. The train will be leaving soon."

Harry stared out the window at the strange students. He saw them, and all the other kids boarding the train, but his attention wasn't focussed on them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Draco Malfoy talking to Pansy Parkinson. Harry assumed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and he was insanely jealous. He watched the two Slytherins chatting and laughing. 'I wish I could make Malfoy laugh like that… no, not Malfoy, Draco… it's so weird calling him by his first name, even in my thoughts…'

He was roused as Ron yelled out his name in exasperation.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed. He turned to face the other two people in the compartment.

Ron shook his gingery head in amazement. "Honestly, Harry, sometimes you just live in your own little world. Did you hear what I was just saying?"

"Nope," answered Harry. "Honestly, Ron, sometimes you sound just like Hermione."

"Hey!" Hermione protested, her face looking up from her book indignantly.

Harry grinned his apology, then turned back to Ron. "So, what were you saying?"

"Did you see those new girls, Harry? That red-headed one is hot…" Ron enthused. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and leant back in her cushioned seat. It seemed Ron had forgotten Harry's sexual preferences.

The Boy who Lived sighed, and gently reminded his friend, "Ron, I don't like girls, remember?" 

Harry had realized that summer that he was gay, and had immediately owled Ron, Hermione, and his godfather, Sirius Black. Hermione had adjusted quickly to the change (she wasn't too surprised), but Ron took a bit longer to get used to it.

"No, no, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "That doesn't matter. You should still appreciate the ass on that."

"God, Ron!" broke in Hermione, disgust written all over her face. "Females are** not choice pieces of, of… **meat **for you to rate and sample at your leisure!"**

"You don't understand, Hermione!" interrupted Ron earnestly. "You're a girl, you don't truly understand the beauty of the female form…"

"And what if I was a lesbian?" cried an enraged Hermione.

"But you're not!" the redhead told her.

"How do you know that?" she challenged.

"Because." Said Ron smugly.

Smiling serenely, Harry switched off from his two arguing friends. 'Honestly, those two squabble like a married couple.' His smile grew broader. 'Maybe one day they really will be.' 

It was quite obvious to Harry how much Ron and Hermione liked each other. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to realize it. In fact, they were probably the only two people in Gryffindor who didn't know it.

With these thoughts in mind, Harry gazed out the window, searching for a certain blonde Slytherin. But Malfoy was nowhere in sight. He looked wildly, but all he could see were gaggles of nervous first years getting on the train (all the older kids had boarded already).

Finally Harry gave up, and moved his eyes away from the station. The dark-haired boy resigned himself to a whole trip of listening to Hermione and Ron debating woman's rights, as the train gave a toot and moved away. 


	4. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, big ups for all who reviewed my last three 'chapters'. As you all know, I don't own anyone… except for the Feyt sisters and other characters that I invent. Thanks all, and keep reviewing!!!

Chapter 2: New Students.

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter, as usual. At the Gryffindor table, all talk was centred on the six new students. They were sitting at the high table, and the blonde one seemed to be in conversation with Albus Dumbledore. The other five sat quietly, surveying the four long tables full of gossiping pupils. Because of where the six girls were sitting, several people at Harry's table were very interested.

"I wonder why they're sitting up there?" 

"I've never heard of any student sitting with the Headmaster."

"Maybe they're teachers."

"No way, they're far too young!"

"Well, if they are students, then why aren't they with the first years, waiting to be Sorted?"

"I dunno."

"They might have already been Sorted."

"True."

In fact, the whole Great Hall was probably talking about the mysterious newcomers. Even the teachers were shooting bewildered and interested looks their way- particularly the male ones.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco watched Pansy with amusement. She was discussing the new girls with Blaise Zubini, and was giving her opinion of them very loudly and forcefully.

"Merlin, look at them! Sitting up at the high table with Dumbledore, they must be so up themselves. I hope we don't get any of them in Slytherin- especially the redhead. She looks like such a slut."

"Yeah, you don't want any competition, do you Pansy?" asked Zubini cheekily.

Pansy's blue eyes blazed and her upturned nose twitched. "Well, at least I'm getting some, Zubini!" she spat.

Blaise flinched. "Merlin, Pansy, you're touchy today," he said weakly.

"Sorry," she answered tritely. "PMS."

Draco turned his attention away from the pair, to glance at the high table. At that exact moment, Dumbledore rose and signalled for quiet. Slowly, the low murmur of voices ceased, and all were silent.

The Headmaster spoke. "I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Some faces are missing, and soon there will be new ones. I am hoping that this year will be as exciting as the last, but not as sorrowful. There will be no Triwizard tournament, so Quidditch will be back on.

"Very soon, Professor McGonagall will be bringing in the first years for the Sorting ceremony. However, I would first like to introduce you to some people. Here beside me are the Feyt sisters- these six young ladies who you all have, most probably, been gossiping about. They are here on an exchange trip. They will be attending Hogwarts for the first term, Beauxbatons for the next, and Durmstrang for the third. In the fourth term they will go back to their own school, the European Academy of Magic. I am hoping that all you Hogwarts students will befriend these girls, and make them as comfortable as possible for their stay.

"Now for the introductions. Diamond is in 7th year…" the blonde girl stood up and inclined her head gracefully. 

"…Daine is in 6th…" the tall muscular brunette rose and bowed sternly.

"…Desiree is in 5th year…" the redhead curtsied beautifully.

"…Delta is in 4th …" the plump girl with pretty ringlets stood briefly then sat down.

"…Delphi is in 3rd…" the gaunt brunette didn't stand, just nodded sombrely.

"…And last (but not least), Delia is in 2nd year." The skinny girl with **bright pink hair** leapt up onto the table, beamed at the four Houses, gave a florid bow, and jumped back down again.

All around the hall, there was an awed silence, broken only by furtive whispers. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, as Dumbledore seemed completely unsurprised by the small girls antics.

"Anyway," continued Professor Dumbledore, "The Feyt's are now going to be Sorted into their Houses for the term."

He gave a flick of his wand, and a stool and the Sorting Hat materialized on the platform beside his table.

"Right, we're going to do this in alphabetical order. That means you, Daine, are first." The grim-looking girl strode over to the stool, and pulled the hat on. It sat for a second before- "Gryffindor!" Daine walked down to Harry's table, and sat right beside Dean Thomas. He looked rather frightened.

Next was Delia. "Gryffindor!" She sat down next to Ginny Weasley, who immediately began talking to her.

After that, Delphi was Sorted. "Ravenclaw!" She looked pretty pleased with that.

Delta was Sorted fourth. She was put in Hufflepuff.

Then came Desiree's turn. When the redheaded Venus stepped up to the stool, the hat had barely been there for a second before it crowed, "Slytherin!" 

She swept down towards the Slytherin table, much to Pansy's dismay. As Desiree passed, men and boys turned their heads, as if trying to catch her elusive scent. When the new girl reached her, Pansy sat up. She gave Desiree her best I'll-be-your-friend-for-now-but-sooner-or-later-I'll-stab-you-in-the-back smile. "Hi!" Pansy trilled. "You wanna sit with us?"

Desiree gave her a cold look, and then saw Draco. A cunning smile spread slowly across her all-too-perfect face. "Sure." She said. She sat beside the Malfoy heir and gave him a very tempting smile. "I'd like to get to know you two better."

"What about me?" demanded Blaise.

"Oh, and you too," Desiree answered sweetly. "I think I'll like you."

Draco was astonished to see Blaise blushing. Blaise never got embarrassed! 'This girl has a very powerful influence,' he thought.

Just then, the new girl turned to him. "So Draco," she purred. "Tell me about yourself."

'Ohmigod!' cried Draco mentally. 'She's trying to seduce me!' Suddenly he felt a spark of triumph. 'Ha! She can't seduce me- I'm gay!'

It seemed Pansy was thinking the same thing. She was trying very hard to contain her laughter. Seeing this, Draco said distantly, "No, I don't think you'll find me very interesting. How about you talk to Blaise? He'll get more out of your conversation than I."

Desiree's eyes flashed at him. 'Nobody rejects Desiree Feyt!' "Fine then," she said coolly. "I can see that now." With that, she turned to Blaise and said, "You are so worth it."

What with all that drama, Draco almost missed Diamond being Sorted into Ravenclaw. After she sat down, the first years were Sorted. Then, the feast began.

Draco let his mind wander. 'I think I'll keep an eye on this Desiree girl. She's dangerous…

I'm glad I'm gay. Otherwise she would have her claws in me…

I wonder what Harry's doing?'

Draco was startled. 'Where did that thought come from?' His eyes rose involuntarily, and searched for the dark-haired, green-eyed object of his affections.

Their gazes met.

It seemed that electricity sparked between the two boys. In a great state of shock, Draco pulled his eyes away to stare at his plate.

'He was looking at me!'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry dropped his gaze with an effort, extremely confused.

 'That was the second time today he was watching me! He must be plotting something really bad for us.' He shivered suddenly, and his heart ached. 'Why must I love the person who hates me?'

"Harry?"

He looked up. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

"Of course he is, Herm!" Ron said thickly, through a mouthful of mashed potato. "Give a bloke a rest, won't you? He's just tired."

"Yeah, that's right, Ron. I'm just tired," Harry repeated. He was relieved to have an excuse.

Hermione pursed her lips and stared at her friend, but didn't say anything. 

'There's something bothering Harry,' she thought. 'And I'm going to find out what it is!'


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know I don't own anyone, except for the Feyt sisters and others who do not feature in the actual books. 

By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, life has been hectic.

Chapter 3 

"Aaaaaahhhh." Desiree yawned and stretched, exposing the soft underside of her bare arms. She uncurled lithely out of bed, and walked to the dormitory window. After observing the grounds for a while, the demi-goddess turned and surveyed the other inhabitants of the room, who were all fast asleep.

Desiree crossed to her own bed, her satin chemise clinging to her well-rounded thighs, and knelt. She began rummaging in the chest at the foot of her four-poster, searching for her best velvet black robes.

'Today is going to be so fun!' she thought gleefully.

Suddenly she felt Diamond thinking to her. 'Des? Could you meet me outside the Great Hall, a.s.a.p?'

Des sighed, clutching her robes.

'Today is going to be such a drag.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Delta poked her head out from the cocoon of blankets she had slept in. "Ooooohhh, I'm so tired!" she moaned.

"What?" cried her roommates, who were already up and about.

"Well," she answered defensively. "I usually get much more sleep than this."

Lily Johns and Victoria Grant looked at each other, then back at Delta. Whatever, said their expressions.

"So, guys, what class have we got first?" inquired Lily, skilfully changing the subject.

Vicky answered, "Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor."

"Oh, fun," muttered Delta sarcastically.

The other two laughed, and began to roll her out of bed. "C'mon lazybones, the early bird gets the worm!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Whoosh! The sharp tip of her practice sword whizzed past Daine's ear. She was performing a lethal yet beautiful pattern dance- a series of twirls, high kicks, cuts, and swipes with 2 swords, transformed into a dance.

She gave a final spin, a stamp, and crossed her sword in front of her chest. Facing the newly risen sun, Daine bowed.

A low whistle issued from behind her.

She turned defensively, and was relieved to see her roommate, Alicia Spinnet. Daine smiled, a very rare occurrence. "Morning."

Alicia grinned back, though slightly surprised to see this grim girl doing the same. She said, her voice tinged with awe and interest, "Do you do that often?"

"Every morning," Daine nodded. "To keep myself in shape."

"Well, you must be in very good shape then."

A new voice spoke, and Alicia and Daine turned to see who it was. The third 6th year Gryffindor girl, Katie Bell, poked her head into the room. "Wow," she added. "It was amazing."

Daine was startled to feel herself smiling happily. She replied, "Yup, I like to keep fit."

Alicia eyed her thoughtfully. "Hmmm. So, Daine, what do you know about Quidditch?"

Daine, feeling slightly bemused, allowed herself to be pulled out of the dormitory. The two friends chattered away about their favourite game, and let the newcomer down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the Ravenclaw 3rd year girls' dormitory, one person sat awake and unmoving in a chair by the window. Delphi kept a silent vigil, occasionally glancing at her peacefully slumbering roommates. One girl started muttering and whimpering in her sleep. The Fate of Doom stood quickly, and moved to the restless girl's bedside. Placing a hand on her forehead, Delphi crooned, "Poor sad child. Welcome your sorrow, don't fight it."

At that exact moment, the sleeping girl opened her eyes. "Aaaargh!" she yelled. "Delphi!"

The new girl dropped her hand quickly. "I am sorry, Jenna," she apologized. Jenna took a few deep breaths, to try and slow her racing heartbeat. "That's ok," she said. "But what were you doing?"

"Oh," replied Delphi. "I was just Seeing your Doom."

"WHAT?!" cried Jenna.

A sleepy voice issued from one of the beds in the room. The other people in the dorm had woken up as well. "Oh, do be quiet, Jen. What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh, nothing," retorted Jenna sarcastically. "It's just that Delphi just told me that she can see my Doom."

"WHAT?!" cried two voices, while two girls sat bolt upright in their blankets.

"That's what I said," Jenna told her friends, Lorna and Erin. She turned to Delphi. "So, um, Delphi, what do you mean by Doom?"

The other girl shrugged. "Downfall, bane… death if you will."

Jen's expression grew awed. "You mean, you can see my future?"

Delphi laughed lightly. "Oh, I don't know about that…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Erin. She scrabbled about beside her bed for a while, and then held up her timetable triumphantly. "We've got divination today!"

"Yeah!" breathed Lorna. On an afterthought, she added, "Great plan, Rinny."

"Uh, guys?" interrupted Jenna. "What is this brilliant Master Plan?"

"Oh! Sorry Jen," apologized Erin. "I should have remembered that you don't think along the same wavelength as me."

"And me!" added Lorna.

"Anyways, the plan has got to do with HER," Erin continued, pointing at Delphi. "This will be the perfect way to get back at Trelawney, eh Laws? So, Jen, what do you say?"

Understanding spread quickly over Jen's face, and she turned to Delphi, clearly excited. "You will do it, won't you?" She begged.

"Do what?" burst out an exasperated Delphi.

Silence. 

Then-

"Ooooohhh." Said the other three slowly. Lorna raised her eyebrows at Jenna, Erin stared at Delphi, and Jen covered her face with one hand.

Laws said quietly, "She doesn't get it."

"Well, duh!" exclaimed Rin. "She's new."

"Maybe I should explain." Jen mused.

"No, let me," said Rin gallantly. She transferred her attention to the new girl. "Laws, Jen, and I had a bit of a run-in with old Trelawney last year. So this year, we decided to take her class, so we could annoy her, and get back at her. And now you've come along…"

"And solved all our problems!" Laws broke in.

"How?" asked Delphi.

"Well, Trelawney is a bit of a phoney. She's only ever done two true predictions in her life. If you should turn up and tell her that you are a true seer, she'll be green with envy. And if you can prove it-," Jen stopped, and eyed Delphi suspiciously. "You are a true seer, aren't you? You weren't kidding us?"

The demi-god sighed, and answered patiently, "Yes, I am a true seer, though I do have limited vision."

The others breathed a sigh of relief, and Laws replied, "That's ok. A little bit will be enough. So, are you up for it?"

Delphi wanted to refuse- after all, she had much more important things to do! But seeing those hopeful, pleading faces, she couldn't. "Fine," the 5th eldest Feyt muttered, feeling defeated.

"YAY!" yelled Laws, Rin, and Jen. There was a great deal of celebration, and soon Delphi found herself being carried out of the dormitory like a hero.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Delia gathered herself for the spring. Her backside wriggled- she looked just like a kitten ready to pounce. With a great war cry, she leapt onto her friend's bed, and began bouncing.

Awakened with a shock, the girl lying on the bed squealed and glared at Delia. "Jeez, girl, do you have to wake someone up like that?"

"Yup!" hollered Delia. "Come on Farrah, you lazybones, its pillow fight time!"

"NOOOOOO!" screeched Farrah, but it was rather muffled as the other girl seized a pillow and began whacking her about the head with it.

"Ooooohhh!" growled Farrah. "Now you're in for it!"

However, Delia evaded her grasp, and (giggling like a maniac) jumped from bed to bed, waking up the other girls in the dorm as she went. Soon all the inhabitants of the room had caught onto the idea of a pillow fight, and the air became thick with laughter, girlish squeals, and LOTS of feathers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Diamond waited silently, positioned on one side of the Great Hall doors like a guard. Because of her unsettling stare and imposing height, people went out of their way to avoid her. Soon there was a wide swathe of floor cleared around her.

The crowd parted even more as Desiree hastened towards her sister. She looked flustered, and the first thing she said to Diamond was: "You know you shouldn't rush me in the morning! I had to cut my skin cleansing regime short, and all because of you!"

Diamond raised an eyebrow coolly, and replied, "Good morning to you, too."

"No, it's not a good morning! I'm in a bad mood now." Desiree snarled, stomping her foot pettishly.

"Are you ready to stop being childish, and listen to what I have to say, yet?" inquired Diamond mildly, lifting her other pale brow.

The Fate of Desire sighed. "Yeah, ok, whatever."

"Ok." Di motioned for Des to come closer. "This is the plan…" and she began to whisper urgently. Desiree also seemed to be listening intently, as her perfect ear was placed close to the others lips.

Finally, the eldest Feyt straightened up, and told Desiree, "Now remember, get the first two together as quick as possible. Our mission depends on it. Concentrate on the others afterwards."

"Ooooohhh," said the redheaded Venus doubtfully. "This could be difficult."

"But, darling!" drawled Diamond. "You **are** the best!"

Desiree stared at her sibling.

"What?" asked Di.

Des shook her coppery head. "I don't know why, sister dear, but for one moment you sounded exactly like me."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Diamond tragically. "Quick, go away before I catch Desiree fever!"

Laughing, Desiree started to walk away.

"Wait!" cried the Fate of Destiny. "What class have you got first?"

Desiree halted, and replied, "Double Charms with Gryffindor."

The other girl grinned, a startling sight- her whole face seemed to light up. "Have fun," she called, waggling those ever-eloquent eyebrows suggestively.

Des just kept on walking, shaking her head at her sister's behaviour. Diamond, still laughing, turned and entered the Hall. 'Mmm, breakfast,' she thought as her stomach let out a grumble.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The Potions Master, Severus Snape, sat at his desk and watched chattering students fill his classroom. 'Urgh.' He thought in disgust. 'Annoying Gryffindor second-years. Great. Just what I need.' 

One particular girl caught his eye. Short and skinny, with lime green hair. She came straight to the front, and sat right beneath his overly long and hooked nose. 

She was a new student.

Snape glanced at his roll. Delia Feyt. The Professor's lip curled, as she smiled innocently up at him. 'Clearly a brainless little git,' he sneered inwardly. 'She isn't even scared of me!'

Presently, Professor Snape stood. In a record time, the class before him grew silent. Looking down at them with distaste, he addressed the children, "Welcome to your second year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this year will be more successful than the last, but with you lot of dunderheads, I dare not hope.

"Andrews…" Snape started to call the roll. When he reached the F's, the man paused. In a poisonous whisper, he began, "Ah, yes, our new pupil.

"Feyt!" his tongue lashed out. "What do you make by dissolving a unicorns hair in dragon saliva?"

Delia Feyt smiled trustingly at him, and chirruped, "A potion strong enough to melt a diamond, sir. And speaking of hair, sir, I think it's about time you did something more interesting with yours. It's that really icky brown colour!"

Immediately the cold dungeon filled with amazed and excited whispers. Completely dumbfounded, Snape sat down heavily in his chair. Never before, **never**, in all his time at Hogwarts, had a student spoken to him like that- much less a second year Gryffindor! In little more than a hoarse gasp, the Potions Master asked, "**You** think **I**should do something with **my** hair?!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Delia earnestly. She stood up, and started walking around the teacher and his desk. Inspecting him seriously, the girl added, "I think you could get some blond highlights, or maybe red or purple. And definitely get some better shampoo!"

Severus Snape looked as though he was having a fit. He blinked repeatedly, and his thin lips trembled. The kids watched with interest as their hated teacher's face turned first white, then red, then a mottled purple.

Finally he snapped. Leaping up in a towering rage, Snape roared (spraying spittle everywhere), "Get out! OUT!"

The poor students were only too eager to comply.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yes, I am aware that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Her Most Amazingness J.K.Rowling.  

I would like to add: please review! I know I haven't been doing much updating, but it would help if you REVIEWED!!! (Hint, hint).

Chapter 5 

Delta slumped in her chair, only barely paying attention to Professor McGonagall. 'What am I doing here?' she thought. 'I'm not needed, what's the point?' Suddenly she heard her name. The Dream Queen turned, and blearily focussed on the girl sitting next to her. A Gryffindor- what was her name again? Delta searched frantically in the foggy depths of her memory for a name, and quickly found one. "What was that, Ginny?"

Ginny seemed quite frightened, for some reason. Actually, the flame-haired girl was scared of Delta. The girl who she had been paired up with was quiet and brooding, and seemed to be lost in a world of her own. Ginny wondered if Delta had even been paying attention to the Transfiguration teacher. "Um… well, Professor McGonagall just told us that we have an assignment, and it looks like you and I will be doing it together," the youngest Weasley volunteered timidly.

The mists that shrouded Delta's brain cleared a little, and a look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh. Ok," she said, then added: "But an assignment on the first day of term? That's a bit rough."

A ghost of a smile crept across Ginny's face. "Yeah, McGonagall's like that," she said. "But at least she's fair… not like some people."

Delta cocked her head on one side. "What do you mean by that?" she queried curiously.

The other girl watched Delta out of the corner of her eye. "What do I mean by what?"

"You said: 'At least she's fair… not like some people.' Who's 'some people'?"

Ginny grinned in delight. "You're sharp. I meant Snape."

"Ah, yes," murmured the Fate knowledgeably. "I've heard about him. Bit of a bastard, isn't he?"

The Gryffindor let out a squawk. "BIT of a bastard?! King of the Bastards, more like!" 

Delta smiled. "Well, I'd guess you'd love to see him bested, then."

Ginny looked doubtful. "He'll never get bested. If we try anything against him, he puts us in detention!" she complained.

"I think you'll find that a student just put Snivellus Snape in his place… a second-year Gryffindor by the name of Delia Feyt, to be exact," drawled Delta smugly.

"Delia Feyt?" asked Ginny, wrinkling her brow in concentration.

"My sister," answered the other girl.

"Oh!" cried the youngest Weasley. "Oh… wow."

They grinned at each other for a few seconds, then Ginny began: "Delta…"

"Yeah?"

"Should we do some work on this project after school, in the library?"

Delta was absurdly pleased. "Sure."

"Say, right after the last class?"

"Ok."

The two new friends smiled shyly, and then bent their heads to their work. 

'I'm glad I came,' thought Delta.


	8. Chapter 6

Ok, you all know the disclaimer drill, so I won't repeat it.

Remember: you want more of the story, REVIEW!

Chapter 6 

Leaning nonchalantly against a tree, Daine waited for the rest of the class to show up. She had left the Great Hall and her breakfast to arrive in Care of Magical Creatures early, as she had heard a great deal about the teacher (Reubus Hagrid) and wished to talk to him before class. But Hagrid hadn't turned up yet, either.

Suddenly there was a great commotion- a large boarhound leapt out from the Dark Forest. It barked boomingly, and bounded right up to her. With her tawny eyes glowing, Daine knelt and whispered, "You beautiful, beautiful boy!" She sniffed at him, and barked a greeting at him. Fang looked surprised, then barked back. Their conversation went something like this:

Daine: 'Hello there, pack brother.'

Fang: 'What happened to you? (At this point Fang ran round her and tried to sniff her ass). You look like a human!'

Daine: '(giggle) I am a human, silly!'

Fang: '…?'

Daine: 'Well, actually, I'm not fully human.'

Fang: 'Ha! I knew you had some of us in you!'

Daine: 'Actually, I'm a demi-god.'

Fang: '…?'

Daine: 'Just cos I don't have any Person in me doesn't mean I can't talk.'

Fang: 'Oh, I suppose…'

 "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!!"

Fang immediately tucked his tail between his legs and shot behind a tree- Daine stood up so fast she nearly knocked herself out on a low-hanging branch. She whirled around, her eyes burning like molten gold, fury sparking off her like lightning. "What did you do that for?!" she yelled. "We were just having a conversation and …"

Daine trailed off when she realized that she was glaring at somebody's stomach- a vast, furred stomach. She moved her gaze upwards, and finally located a face, some four feet above her own. A face that closely resembled a hairy thundercloud, with two small black beetley eyes glaring down at her from over a tangled black beard. A rather terrifying face. But Daine didn't gawk, didn't turn tail and run- she merely blinked twice, then reassumed a furious expression to finish her sentence: "… it's rude to cut into a conversation that way!"

Now it was the irate man's turn to blink. "Yeh were 'aving a conversation wi' Fang?"

"Yes." Daine replied with dignity.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Oh. Well then… I can see that you're my kinda girl!" Much to her surprise, the big man reached out and grasped her hand. He began pumping it up and down. "I'm Reubus 'Agrid! Er, sorry 'bout the scare I gave yeh… temper runs away wi' me sometimes."

Completely taken aback, Daine stuttered, "Oh… um… yeah, that's ok, I mean… what were you so angry about anyway?"

Hagrid looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I've 'ad a bit of a bad day, and I thought yeh were teasin' Fang… some people 'ave been doin' tha', yeh know."

The Fate of Death frowned. "That's horrible. Who would do that and why?"

The man sighed, and said one word: "Slytherins."

"Slytherins? I heard they were an unpleasant lot, but why would they tease Fang?"

"Well, t' hurt Fang is t' hurt me- an' they don' like me very much."

"Why not?" asked Daine.

Hagrid gave a humourless laugh. "For many reasons- number one, I'm an 'alf-giant. Number two, I'm friends wi' 'Arry Potter. Number three, tha' little prat Malfoy don' like me, so they don'."

Daine looked thoughtful. "My sister is in Slytherin. Sounds like she'll fit in."

The Gamekeeper was puzzled. "Yeh're sister?" Then: "Yeh're a student?"

"That I am," proclaimed Daine proudly. "To be exact, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor who will be taking your Care of Magical Creatures class this term."

Her teacher's stunned face was the only answer she got. 


End file.
